Five nights at Bob's Burgers 3
by Oscar Bun
Summary: Mr. Fishoeder just opened a new attraction to Wonder Wharf Freddy Fazbear's Fright and Gene and Louise are upset that they're not if enough to visit so whats the next best thing...sneaking in along with Tina, Jimny Jr, Zeke, andy and Ollie, and tammy at least of she's interested. What could happen if the animatronics are gone at least all but one.
1. Bob has a heart attack

Chapter 1 : Bob has heart attack

Gene and Louise are off playing in the restraunt throwing salt and pepper shakers at eachother as Tina sits in agony.

Louise- take that Gene

Gene- Ahhh the salt spilled better throw it over my left eye...AHHHHHH

Tina- Uhhhhhhh

Louise- Tina stop it...you sound like that grudge person in that scary movie

Gene - Ahhhh don't talk about it

Tina- It's just that I heard Tammy has a crush on Jimmy Jr and they're gonna be together ever Uhhhhhhh

Bob- Kids stop in playing like that, quit acting like children and grow up

Louise - Uhhh who do you think you're talking to?

Bob- Honestly I just wish you kids could just listen and act like a teenager like Tina ...well maybe not but ya'll need to grow up

Linda walks by with a newspaper in her hand

Linda- look at this everyone...a new attraction at wonder wharf

Bob- Ugh what now Fishoeder

Bob looks and notices a new attraction called Fazbear's Fright and Bob suddenly has flashbacks of when Foxy entered the room the 1st time and when all the animatronics tired to stuff him.

Bob- Ahhhhh No not this again

Linda - What's the big deal Bob?

Bob- No I know what this means and we're not spending another night agin PRETEND YA'LL DIDN'T SEE THIS (WRIP) (WRIP) HA HA HA HA HA

Louise- Geez Dad It's only a building

Tina- that millions of people go in and get out ok

Gene- Geez you had too much grown up juice last night

Louise- No it must've been mom

Linda- I have not...maybe

Bob- Whatever happens we are not going there

Linda- It says that the place was bulldozed here from a certain explosion and all that's left is one animatronic also we need a night guard

Bob- Well as long as we know nobody who takes that job we're safe

Suddenly Teddy walks in with joy

Teddy- Hey guys guess who got a job as a night guard

Louise- Who?

Teddy- Me...its me

Bob- Teddy pleaee don't

Teddy- I knew you'd worry Bob but it's just a horror attraction nothing happens

Linda- That's what it says Bobby

Bob- Well ok...I guess

Louise then realizes that maybe they should sneak out and figure out why theres nothing interesting about this new freddy place as they remembered nearly killed them

Louise- Hey guys if Dad wants us to grow up then maybe we should we're going to that attraction since it's for teenagers

Tina-I don't know

Louise- you could bring jimmy Jr

Tina- ok

The kids decide tonight they're sneaking out, what could happen?


	2. Zeke Again

Chapter 2: Zeke again?

Later that night everyone went to sleep, we'll not exactly Gene,Louise and Tina began to sneak out as Bob and Linda were lying in bed.

Linda- Bob are you still worried about that place

Bob- Yes, this just keeps happening all over and over AND OVER!

Linda- hush bobby, you're gonna wake up the kids, they're sleeping

Although the kids weren't, they walked out of the restraunt and waited in front of wonder wharf

Louise- What's taking them so long

Tina- who did you invite

Louise- I invited jimny Jr And I assume andy and Ollie are coming because they follow too much

Jimmy Jr cane along with his two brothers and also Tammy and Zeke

Tina - What!

Louise- Shhhhh...Tina keep it down

Tina- Hey guys...how's...it...going

Jimmy Jr- Hey Tina, (gulp) can't wait

Zeke- We all know you're nervous Jimmy

Jimmy Jr- No I'm not

Tammy - will ya'll just shut, ughhh,why are we going to this stupid thing anyway

Louise- We are gonna see what all the fuss is about with just one animatronic

Tammy- Yeah, just like ya'll did with those other robots those other times

Zeke- Sounded like a fantasy

The gang snuck pass a guard who was picking his nose until his finger got stuck distracting him from scuring the parking

Andy- Will you hold my hand Ollie

Ollie- I already was

Andy- Your the best

The gang reached to the attraction building as Teddy from the other side was walking in through the back door

Jimmy Jr - I'm not scared, I'm not scared

Tammy- Quit being a baby Jimmy Jr

Tina-(thought) She's such a rudy tudy, is that a good name, I don't know maybe

Gene- Lets go in

The kids walked in to the dark, green lighted building, ready to encounter some old friends


	3. Foxy's head

Chapter 3: Foxy's head

While entering the exit entrance door the children noticed how dark and hardly lighted the hallway was

Tammy- Oh my god this place is dark and gross

Louise - Tammy I have something to tell you...SHUT UP!

Zeke this place gives me the heeby to the jeebys

Jimmy Jr - Yeah ( gulp ) sure is creepy

Tammy - Don't worry Jimmy Jr, I'm here for you

Jimmy Jr- Uhhhhh?

Tina angrily looked at the two with jelousy

Louise - Were not here to kiss and hug lets go

Meanwhile Teddy walked into the office ready for work

Teddy- This is gonna be fun, I can put my feet up on the desk...(fall) woah!,...not a good idea

Suddenly the phone rang and Teddy answered it but it reached to voice mail

Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work.

Meanwhile the kids ran into the arcade area of the building

Louise- I can't believe we made this place explode 2 times and it still looks the same

Tammy- Stop lying

Andy- Yeah lying is for suckered

Ollie- Yeah it sure is

Gene- looks guys I'm winning

Zeke- that games broke

Gene- I know

After finishing the phone call, Teddy began to learn how to use the matanace panel and pressed the balloon boy sounds

Hello

Tammy- What the heck was that, why did come here

Tina- It might be that balloon girl again

Louise- Tina he's a boy

As the children were talking in the arcade down two hallways a service door opened caused by the hand of a new animatronic named Springtrap listening to their voices

Meanwhile, Bob and Linda were sleeping and Bob woke up from a nightmare about him being lifted by Freddy like before and the puppet grabbing his face while hearing "I hate burgers"

Linda - What's the matter Bob?

Bob- Nothing just a...nightmare

Bob- I feel bad for talking mean to the kids earlier I'm gonna say sorry

Bob first went to Tina's room and noted she wasn't there including Gene and Louise

Bob- Oh no, OH NO!

Linda- What Bob what happened?

Bob- They're gone and I have feeling I know where they are


	4. Missing Twin

Chapter 4: Missing Twin

While hanging in the arcade Louise decided to go out int he halls and explore it

Louise- I'm gonna check this place out, Andy,Ollie, come with me

Andy- Alrighty

Ollie- Alrighto

Tammy- Why are we even here?

Zeke- No idea

Meanwhile in the office, Teddy began to scroll trough the cams and noticed an eye at the left side of one hall cam

Teddy- What the?

The kids walked around the halls then suddenly the alarm to the ventilation went on

Andy- What the heck is that?

Tina- What's going on?

Ollie- We're all gonna die!

Louise- Ollie shut up!

Teddy- How does this work again, oh yeah the panel, here we go

Teddy pressed the button and turned of the alarm to the ventilation

Louise- Ok that was weird

Andy- I gotta get out of here!

Andy in panic ran through the dark hall

Louise- Andy no, you idiot!

Louise had no choice but to go after him with Ollie

Suddenly the kids and the gang from the arcade heard the scream of Andy

Jimmy Jr- That sounded like Andy

Gene-Or an annoying cat

At the office, hearing the scream...

Teddy- Wow they made this place seem scarier than I thought

Louise and Ollie couldn't find Andy anywhere, Ollie couldn't see with the strobe lights in the hall and tripped over something, it was the leg of Springtrap and dragged him away

Ollie- AHHHHHH

Louise- Ollie come back

Louise ran though the halls and bumped into Tina and the gang

Tammy- Ok I want to know what's going on here

Louise- He's got them

Jimmy Jr-What?

Zeke- Holy Shoot!

Jimmy Jr- Whatever got my brothers might get me too

Tina-It's ok Jimmy Jr

Tammy- I'll comfort him Tina

Louise- Ok well since its not safe here we should leave

Tina- Wait, what about Andy and Ollie

Louise- He he...about who now

Tina- We gotta find them

Louise- haven't we been here enough?

Gene- not enough to get pizza

Tina- lets go find the,

Louise- What

Tina- Lets go

Tina and the gang followed her to find the twins and Louise exhaustingly came along too, not even noticing the green broken rabbit hiding in the corner behind her.

Meanwhile Bob and Linda we on there way int the car to wonder wharf

Bob- those kids are so grounded

Linda- Yeah right, they are

Bob- how could they go to that place, it's for teenagers

Linda- Well you did tell them to grow up, so they listened to you

Bob- What how does that have do with...nevermind were here

The two walked inside and passed the guard while he was picking his nose again and walked to the attraction.

Linda- Where is it Bob...is it the one with the flashing green lights through the windows


	5. Watch the hair

Chapter 5: Watch the hair

Linda and Bob entered the building bothered by the flashing lights and dark halls

Bob then accidently hits something which was Foxy's head frightening him

Bob- Ahhhhh!

Linda- What, what!?

Bob- sigh nothing I just thought it was the fox but only his head

Linda- Look at this Bob their bits and pieces everywhere, I wonder if I could have that chicas head the girls would be so jelous

Bob- Linda are you saying that robotic chicken is much more beautiful that you are

Linda - What no...only the improved one

Meanwhile down two halls, without even noticing their parents the kids wonder around and couldn't find the twins anywhere

Zeke- We should just give up

Jimmy Jr- No we can't, my dad's gonna kill me

Tammy - I got you Jimmy Jr

Tina- Tammy please this isn't the time

Tammy- Ughhh Tina watch the hair, nobody touches it

Springtrap- Uhhhhh oooohh hhh

Louise- What the heck was that?

Gene - I hope that's the ghost of grandma

Louise- Gene, grandma's still alive

Gene- Oh right

Tammy- Okay I know this some sort of prank and I'm not here to...get pranked, I'm leaving

Suddenly A green hand grabs Tammy hair near the dark part of the hall

Tammy- Ahhhhhh

Tina- Oh my gosh

Louise- Oh wow

It then let go

Tammy- (crying) What was that

Gene- I don't know

Tammy- I want to get out of here, but now I'm afarid to get out

Louise- relax it was some kind of horror robot thing, wait, that must be it, follow him

Tammy- I'm not going come on Jimmy Jr

Tina- Jimmy Jr , before you leave like a chicken, maybe you should stay abd fight back for you're brothers and be a man, a strong, buff, long haired, sexy man

Jimmy Jr- you're right, those things do describe me , I'm coming to find my brothers

Zeke- That's what I'm talkin about

Tammy- fine I'll come

The kids walked further into a small dining area and noticed someone familiar

Louise- Tina you're gonna be excited, I think, to see this

Tina- It's you

Phantom Foxy- It's me

Jimmy Jr- Tina you know that thing

Phantom Foxy gave a glare at Jimmy Jr's face knowing he could be trouble

Meanwhile Linda and Bob heard noises down the hall as they ran thinking it was the kids but ran into the office and found Teddy

Teddy- Hey guys

Linda- Hey teddy, hey look chicas face, and others in this box

Bob- Teddy have you seen the kids

Teddy- what they're here, I didn't know

Bob took teddy's panel and looked through the cams and found the kids in a cam shown with ha the kids in a room across the hall, Bob switched it to find a cam for a closer look and found a shot of what appears to be balloon boy staring close at the camera, as Bob and the two looked up away from the cams they saw him, and we're a bit started

Bob- It's ok he won't do anything to us

Balloon Boy- Screeeeechhhh

Linda, Bob, Teddy- Ahhhhhhhh

Bob- I thought he wasn't supposed to scream


	6. He sounds different

Chapter 6: He sounds different

Bob, Linda, Teddy- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Linda- Bob we gotta get out of here

Bob- I know Linda, we gotta get the kids

Bob- Teddy come on it's not safe here

Teddy- No way Bob, I want to finish this night so I can get money

Bob- Ughhhhh...whatever

The adults ran through the halls in fear of what else might scare them. Suddenly Linda fell from something that have tripped her ...on purposely... and she slid into the game room where the kids were

Bob- Lina are you ok

Linda- I don't know...I think I'm hurt badly...wait I'm ok

Bob- I can't believe we're going through this again, BECAUSE OF THE KIDS...you know what...lets just leave them

Linda- What!?

Bob- If they want to sneak out and take care of themselves behind our backs and get hurt, they'll learn their lesson

Linda- So what if our kids aren't mature enough, even if they aren't they always have each other and they've never grown apart

Bob- sigh I guess you're right, lets go find them

Meanwhile...

Tina- Foxy it's been a while

Phantom Foxy- It sure has, I've missed you

Tina- Really after what you've done to me and my family

Jimmy Jr- Tina who is he

Tina- Someone who I thought had a heart

Tammy- Ok this this gonna be like some Phantom Robot Human Soap Opera or something

Gene- I think I've seen that episode

Louise- Tina, why are we even talking to a ghost, wait we're actually talking to a ghost, ALRIGHT!

Phantom Foxy- I guess you won't be happy to see you're other boyfriend either

Tina- What do you mean

Phantom Foxy- Someone who had heart too

Meanwhile...Teddy switched through the cameras to find Linda, Bob and the kids and noticed an upside down Mangle, even though he didn't even know who he was

Mangle:(broken static)

Teddy- What the heck is that

Teddy noticed half of mangle's head staring from the window of the hall

Tina- Wait minute I know that sound but in a scarier way

It then stopped

Tina then noticed the phantom of mangle appearing in front of her

Phantom Mangle-(static gargle)

Tina- Mangle I can't understand you

Phantom Foxy- Tina seem to have a new boyfriend

Jimmy Jr- What

Tammy- What

Zeke- This has gotten awkward

Suddenly the sounds of Andy and Ollie were heard down the hall they were in as they found them locked in a spare closet

Meanwhile...

Bob- Linda I think I hear the kids

Suddenly a Phantom Chica appeared in their faces

Bob, Linda- AHHHHHHHH

The two scurried away and decided to hind in the vents that they didn't know lead to the office

After the screech they heard, the ventilation alarm began to go and Teddy turned it off and decided to close the vents even though he didn't see Bob or Linda crawling though

Bob- Wait a minute what's going on

Linda- They're closing

Bob and Linda were stuck and couldn't move

Bob- Perfect

Linda- Wait til I sue the guy who came up with crawling airvents

Meanwhile the kids we're trying to open the door to get the twins out as Tina was talking with Foxy and Mangle

Tina- You guys...or foxes this isn't what it looks like

Phantom Foxy- She betrayed us brother for a human

Phantom Mangle gave a stare at Tina and he disappered meaning he didn't want to speak to her and so as Foxy

Tina- Who should I choose?

Louise- How about the twins who are stuck in here, help us open the door!

Tina- Oh yeah


	7. He was purple

Chapter 7: He was purple

Linda and Bob were stuck in the vents with no movement

Bob- Well this is just great

Linda- Those kids are so grounded

Bob- I figured that before Linda, you should have thought that too

Bob- It's weird I haven't even seen one animatronic around since we got here

Linda- Guess this place is a ripoff, ha ha ah

Bob- Except for those ghosts we saw, did you put something in those mashed potatoes at dinner Linda?

Linda- Are you saying I put drugs in the food we eat

Bob- Sorry I was just wonderin

Linda- Oh I'll put something in your food alright

Bob- What

Linda- Nothing

Suddenly the ventilation alarm went off and the vents suddenly opened for the two to escape and they manged to enter the office

Bob- Teddy

Teddy- Bob

Bob - Did this lead us to the office

Teddy- I don't know

Bob- It did Teddy

Teddy - Oh

Bob- Teddy we really got to get out of here

Suddenly the hand of Springtrap grabbed Linda's leg from the vent beside her she screamed until she stepped on his head which made him go away

Bob- What was that

Linda - An animatronic who got his ass kicked...uh oh

Ok that's it we gotta get the kids and get out of here

Teddy- I'm with you Bob

Before they could escape they noticed Springtrap right in front of them watched through the glass of the window

Linda- How'd he get there so fast

Meanwhile the kids tried their best to open the door for Andy and Ollie and got them out, noticing how traumatized they were

Andy: I used to like bunnies and now I don't

Ollie- I used to like purple and now I don't

Jimmy Jr- What do you mean purple?

Tina noticed Foxy appear at her agin annoyed by his presence

Tina- Foxy leave me alone

Phantom Foxy- Never I just don't realize why you don't want to be with me anymore

Tina- 1st you're not even alive and second I can't be with you

Louise- Tina seriously, why are you even attracted to them

Tina- I thought robots had at least love but I guess they don't...I don't want to be with murderous robots anymore, I'd rather be with someone who thought was attractive before

Jimmy Jr- Wow Tina that sounds sweet of you

Tammy- Um what's going on

Foxy screamed at Tina and disappeared saying...

Phantom Foxy: Wait til Mangle here's this

Tina had a feel of guilt, knowing that mangle would be disappointed

Louise- Waaa Waaa Waaa, love hurts, come you guys let's finish this night

Tina- was this all about finishing a single night

Louise- Well duh

Tina - You don't know when to be more mature

Louise- what the heck are you talking about, why do you think we're here

Gene- Get nonexistent pizza

Tina- This doesn't sound so mature no matter what you can't do anything adult worthy rather than getting yourself in trouble, we say a lot of stupid things that we don't mean and should let show them off so badly, right Louise.

Louise- Geez, I guess you're right lets go

They kids then hear the sounds off Teddy screaming from a couple of halls down

Louise- Hey hear that, lets check it out

The kids ran through the halls

Tina- I think we need to stop that long speech made me lose breath, and I hope Jimmy Jr took it away

Jimmy Jr- What?

Tina- Nothing, (quietly) you take my breath away


	8. Unexpected Bear

Chapter 8: Unexpected Bear

The kids rushed to the screaming adults they have heard and noticed Springtrap staring at a glass window and they quietly escaped

Louise- Ahhh shoot how are we supposed to get past that booger covered robot

Gene- Hey Louise, look like last time...BUT WHAT IF SOMETHING GRABS MY LEG AGAIN

Louise- I guarantee ya nothing, since we got one dumb animatronic

The kids snuck into the vents to get to the adults

Meanwhile...

Linda- He still standing there Bob what do we do

Bob- Just look away and he might think he'll be ignored and go

But as they looked away Springtrap walked to the left heading for the door

Bob- Oh my God, he's heading for the door

Teddy- Your plan didn't work Bob

Bob- I'm aware of that Teddy

Suddenly the lights began to fade from their vision of seeing The Puppet only with half his face showing hardly scaring them

Teddy- What was that

Bob- I don't know...oh my god he's right there peeking

But the ventilation kept going off and Springtrap kept coming closer

Springtrap- Hello Bob

Teddy - Bob you know this guy

Bob- I don't know how do...you...know me

Springtrap- Some friends have told me all about you and how you made them this way

Bob- Please just leave me alone

Springtrap- Someone I know is gonna be really happy to see you

Bob looked to the left and saw Phantom Freddy walk by the window

Bob- Ahhhhhhh

But he disappeared

Bob- What...guh...um...where did he

Phantom Freddy: Screeeeechhhh

Bob- Ahhhhhhhhh

Phantom Freddy: I told you, I will see you again Bob, and my friend here Springtrap will take care if that

Phantom Chica appeared along with Phantom Foxy and all laughed at Bob

Linda- Hey wheres the rabbit one

Phantom Freddy didn't answer and they all disappeared, Springtrap then came closer

Linda- Dad

Bob- Louise

Tina- Quick crawl in herr

Linda crawled in first and Teddy as well although his fat got him stuck

Bob - Oh come on Teddy

Teddy- Judging me will get you killed faster

Bob grabbed Teddy and both ran past Springtrap through the halls with him on their tails and made it to the kids

Linda- Bob we gotta get out of here

Bob- I know

Springtrap - Screeeeechhhh

Zeke- Grabbed the Foxy head over the lights and crashed it into Springtrap's head and he bumped into the lights as sparks broke and caused a fire

Everyone was shocked by the fire and ran out

Gene: Now I smell pizza


	9. Are they free or what?

Chapter 9: Are they free or what?

Fire began to scurry thought the halls to the office. The kids and the adults hurried to the nearest exit and it was only 5:57

Bob- It's blocked the fire's in our way

Zeke - Why couldn't I just stay home and listen to my dad's walkman

Tammy - I wanna get out of here!

Linda - Tina tell that girl to calm

Tina smacked Tammy in the face and she quietly stopped

Teddy then remembered there is another exit he was familiar with from the map. But as they we on their way Springtrap appeared again but they knocked him down and exited as the bell rang

Outside...

Bob- Oh thank goodness I'm sure Springtrap is now stopped

Springtrap- Screeeeechhhh

Springtrap ran out the door covered in fire and headed for them

Linda- Oh my God, get in the car, get in the car

Teddy- Bob let me come with you

Bob- Teddy there's no room

Teddy- Yes there is I can squeeze in

Bob- You have your own truck

Teddy- No I don't want to leave alone what if I get killed

Gene- Just get in

Teddy got in the car with the kids and Bob tried to start the car

Tina then looked at here reflection of herself on the side window and saw Phantom Mangle

Phantom Mangle- (Radio static) Uhhh...uh...Tina...I realized what is best for you but for me I can't be free I'm sorry

And he disappeared

Tina- I know your a good robot

Bob- Come on start

Springtrap was on their hood bashing his fists into the glass of the window

Linda- Ahhhh hurry Bob

Bob- I'm trying

The engine ran and he floored it pushing Springtrap into the fiery building and escaped in time before it exploded, alerting the guards

On the way home Linda decided to let the kids and Teddy stay at their place until tommorow for safety, Bob couldn't believe another hassle but survived and Louise realized and apologize about her behavior being less mature

Suddenly in Bob's head he heard...

"I hate burgers" "I hate burgers" "Tha...tha...thank you Bob for setting us free"

Bob didn't understand what was going on in his head but it passed

The next day at the restraunt...

Louise- Hi dad we're here to work

Bob - Well that's great you guys get started

Louise whispered to Tina and Gene ...

Louise- Sneak into movies tonight?

Gene- If that means pizza at the concession, ok

Tina- Sure I guess, if it can get me away from the Foxy and Mangle thoughts

Louise- Tina I'm sure you'll see them again soon

Tina- I guess, maybe, I don't know

Linda- Boy it's great that we will no longer do suck a thing like that again

Bob- You got that right

Bob then suddenly had weird thoughts in his head about Springtrap's voice being very familiar as if he knew someone with that voice

Flashback

Purple Guy- Here's your Fredbear eraser prize kid

Bob (as a child)- Thank you sir

Bob couldn't make it up but was somehow familiar with the name Fredbear

(Crash)

Bob- What's going on in there

Louise- Gene did it


	10. Words from the creator

Chapter 10: Words from the creator

Thanks you all for reading and supporting this sequel to the Five nights at Bob's Burgers series. Chapter 4 will come out soon, here's a synopsis of what might happen

Halloween is coming and Bob is randomly having these flashbacks of his childhood at Fazbear's Family Diner and soon he and his family will soon uncover some old friends worse than their own nightmares including Mangle who Tina is not so excited to see.


End file.
